Hannah Crowe, the Thunderbird
by firerooster757
Summary: With the ability to control all birds, she finds herself homeless and afraid. But soon her powers will be discovered. And when they are, the villains and the heroes will all fight for her support. (And my writing skills get better the farther I go.)
1. Welcome to Gotham

"Hey, ain't ya the one getten' off at Gotham?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Hannah said politely, stepping off of the bus. Only to be greeted by dark rain. At least the birds were there for her. She picked up Oliver, her favorite crow. "Glad to see you made it you tough old bird" she said as she started on the sidewalk. "Hannah! I see clowns up on this building." Jack, a young preppy raven said. "Jack, please guide me to Wayne tower" jack nodded and glided off of the apartment building. "This is a dangerous city Hannah, why don't you just go to a orphanage?" Oliver asked. "The last thing daddy told me was to go there, and avoid all people wearing clown masks." "And your going to trust the man who abandoned you on a bus?" "Do I really have a choice Oliver?" Hannah said, ending the conversation abruptly.

Two hours later.

"To be honest, I thought he would be here, " said Hannah. "Or at least someone."

"Well it is the middle of the night " replied Oliver.

She points to a group of birds who hastily makes a large, bathtub sized nest. "Goodnight everyone " says Hannah. Something told her that she was safe. Safe from the clowns for now. Her birds would protect her.

7.32 AM.

Thank god. Thank god that jack woke up. Thank god that he saw the van full of clowns before they passed the corner. By the time they came, Hannah was at least a block away. But she didn't stop. Not until.. Well actually, she didn't know when or why she stopped. But she just did. She saw a single, solitary clown. His mask was grotesque as it was frightening. For awhile they just stood there.

"Whadya' want hobo?" He said

She looked at her dirty cloths. And yes, she looked quite homeless. And in away that was true. She sent the birds. They quickly peck the clown to a loud and painful death.

(You guys better review and tell me where this should go. Thanks for reading it, reviews and views mean a lot to me. Take care now, more chapters coming.)


	2. Hiding

Gotham was always known for it's oddities. And now is no exception. One thing that Gotham was not known for, was bird migrations. That's why it made the news that the birds have moved into the city. But truly, they're all just following Hannah. The only one that knew that the 15 year old is responsible for this is the late thug that stepped in the wrong place at the wrong time and said the wrong things. When the police (and the supervising Harley Quinn.) found the thug, they knew it was the birds. But they didn't know why the birds would attack the thug.

One week later.

"We 're seeing a lot of empty buildings." A seagull said as she sat on a lamppost. And finding a home was important for Hannah, because living in a boathouse was good due to the 'gulls, but not too good due to the humans.

Three and a half hours later. 6.46 PM.

Hannah and the birds have been working tirelessly to make this abandoned grocery store a home. And for the most part, it was all a bird could ask for. As well as a bird woman. It had many nests and birdhouses for hannah's favorite birds. Then a large nest made from strips of clothing and blankets. And the largest and most magnificent birdhouse belonged to Oliver.

Three weeks later.

It was basic nature for villains to seek abandoned buildings for a base of operations. And Barbuda Gordon knew this well. But it's only every once in awhile she walks in on someone to fight. Most of the time, the abandoned building is abandoned. Then sometimes, the buildings are a riddler trap. But this time, when she walked in the abandoned grocery store, she saw a bunch of neatly organized bird nests. None on the floor, they were either on the light fixtures or on the shelfs where the food and supplies used to be. The birds though, they surrounded her. As if controlled by a puppet master.


	3. Them

(Thanks to all the people who are reading this. And the one awesome person that reviewed.)

All the sudden she heard chaos. Something was controlling these birds. They were starting to rush her, when suddenly they stop, revealing to batgirl a dirty looking teenage girl. What was even more odd was what she did. She ran to her and hugged her like they were best friends.

"She's not a clown! Quick! Make her a bed!" Hannah yelled to the birds. Suddenly the home was a lot quieter. Only the squeaking of a bird was heard every once in a while.

"Well that's a bit of a bad start to be honest" Hannah said blushing slightly. "I take it your one of those 'caped crusaders' I've been hearing so much about!" She said excitedly.

Batgirl smiled. "That I am, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Hannah. Hannah Crowe." She says, shaking her hand

'Clearly she has no grip on the magnitude of what she's doing.' "Bat girl" she says smiling wider. "Do you care to tell me about the 'clown' that your birds killed" she says, a little more abruptly than she meant to say.

Hannah's pale face turns a little more pale. "Um.. Uh... I'm sorry!" She wines, somewhat like a six year old. Witch bat girl quickly made a mental note of. "Please don't tell Mr. Wayne!"

"Don't worry, don't worry" batgirl says, putting her gloved hands up. She notices how emotionally delicate she is. She considers calling batman over, she also considers calling the asylum. Or maybe she should just leave her be. No one else is here, and from her power, she can hold her own if a few goons stumble up on him. That's the best idea. She decides to do that and tell Bruse about it. " I'm going to go to my home now, you can stay here for now. If you have to fight a clown or anything else, try not to kill them ok?"

"Alright, take care now" she says, suddenly getting back her maturity.

Barbara leaves the building. She has to make sure that she avoids becoming one of.. Them.


	4. Fight and Flight

"Shame she couldn't stay" chirped jack.

"She's a hero. She has places to be." Responded Hannah. "Probably beating up a bunch of clowns as we speak."

Bravura stepped into the cave. Knowing the code my memory.  
"Bruse, I have something to tell you."

"It's about these birds? They're all over Gotham."

"Yes, their being controlled by a person. Like ivy but with birds."

"And you didn't take her in?" Said Bruse, who was busy taking off his armor for the night.

"She has mental issues. It seems like I'm talking to a five year old."

"We have to get her into Arkahm" said Bruse.

"She's not a villain. She killed the henchman because she was scared. She told me not to tell you that she did. I think she's an orphan."

"She could be easily manipulated. Try to get her to come here."

Now someone else was at her home. Deciding to take more of a passive approach, she saw a woman. Blond pig tails, a baseball bat, and face paint, made her look like a... Clown. The birds came swarming. Showing her very little mercy. But this time, she let her live. Leaving her wounded and bleeding on the side of the road where the birds carried her. Her unholy quest to kill the bird woman was a failure.

"With Harley Quinzell off the streets thanks to these strange bird behaviors, biologists and avianologists have no clue why these birds are doing this. But Gotham is just relieved that the streets are safer" said the news reporter , only to be silenced by Alfred, who just finished setting up the room for Hannah.

"So far, she's doing more than the authorities.


	5. Bigger Family (Important author note)

(Sorry that this ain't a long chapter, but I'm just saying, if you made it this far into the story. Your awesome. Thanks. And feel free to speak your mind and review. No need to be humble. And I'm not going to be able to update every ten minuets anymore, sorry.)

"Why do I have to bring her back?" Barbuda wined. Stepping into her suit.

"By what your telling me, she trusts you. Just bring her here and I'll adopt." Bruse said, trying to get more information about Hannah Crowe based off of the news reports so far. "Alfred made her room up."

"What about her birds? The place she lives is like a zoo."

"They can stay, and for her favorites, I think I have a birdhouse or two in the back."


	6. Green lady

She was still right in the place where she left her. Barbura walked in the giant birdhouse.

"Hannah?" Barbura said, "it's batgirl"

Of corse, the first thing Barbura was greeted by is a bunch of birds. Then a happy looking Hannah Crowe. "Bat girl!" She said in a hyper tone. "I got another clown!"

True, it was a really nice catch. Now with both joker and Harley off the streets, the goons have to fend for themselves. "I understand that you don't have a family."

"Well that isn't true my good friend. My family is here."

Batgirl steps forward to put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "How would you like to live with Mr. Wayne? You can leave right now, we've got a room and cloths for you, and even a few birdhouses for your birds."

"I... I don't know, what if the green lady finds out."

"The green lady?"

"She came here one night and told me to quit talking to you. She also seemed very interested in my birds."

'Ivy of course. ' thought Barbura. "I know her. She's a bad woman."

"Well if you say so."

"Come on, Bruse is making dinner"

Hannah nods as she steps forward. Oliver and jack following close behind. Luckily, Wayne manor isn't terribly far from the abandoned store.


	7. Culture Shock

12 years earlier:  
"Hannah.."  
The birds look down from the nearby barn as the sun comes above the trees.  
"Hannah. Com'on, let's go."  
One bird is followed by many towards he grain house.  
"HANNAH! MAKE 'EM QUIT!"  
The birds start bombing themselves on the grain house.  
"HANNAH!"

12 years, 7 months later:

"Ah yes, Hannah, your room is here."

"Thank you Mr. Pennysworth- "

"Alfred, Hannah , it's Alfred."

"I'm not allowed to call adults by first names. It's disrespectful. "

"Just be sure to tell Mr. Wayne that."

She walks into her room, much more modern looking than her room back at the farm. It has a small balcony with three wooden birdhouses lining the rail. Whom Jack, Oliver, and Joan has taken residence.

"Thank you sir." She said just before rushing to the birdhouses. Of course she planned on getting many others.

Later that night, Barbura walks into Bruce's private study.

"She's settled in. We need to make sure she doesn't get corrupted. She doesn't know how much power she has."

"What are you proposing?"

"We either isolate her or we make her into a hero."

"She's already isolated from most of our culture. She insisted that he help vacuum the house, the maid was quite offended"

Bruce chuckles a little. "I'll see if she knows the difference between right and wrong." As polite as she is, she must know the difference between the two.

(Now please go ahead and review, feel free to tell me what should happen next. Take care everyone!)


	8. Daddy

"These birds are really pissin' off the cops ."

"Why? 'Cause they doin' a better job?"

"That's half of it, they killed miles an' half killed joker's gal."

"That's right, they want that phyco alive and well for some reason."

"Joker was pretty pissed about that. When I came to see him last night, he was yellin' and screamin'."

Meanwhile at Wayne manor:

It really concerned Bruce how Hannah never really came out of her room. He honestly couldn't tell if she was just solitary in nature or just only wanting to talk to her birds. Either way, something was definitely wrong with her. For the last week and a half she just either been cleaning the house or in her room or outside playing with the birds. Clearly she came from a very disciplined household.

Later that night.

She thought about her daddy. That was just about all she could think about. She missed home. Where she could clean the house without being chased out by a broom-wealding house maid. Where she could play with her birds in the corn fields with no one to bother her. Of course way back then Oliver jack and Joan were not born yet, but there were plenty of birds to play with. But most of all, she missed little bubba. Of course little bubba haven't been here for awhile. She put her head on the pillow. The pillow that cost more than her entire bed back at home. Eventually she came to a fitful sleep.

"Daddy, I'm lost and without your company. Strange people are always finding me. Daddy, some day you me and little bubba will roam the cornfields again. You never did fix the scarecrow. Daddy, you never will know how much I miss you."

(now, why don't you review? I plan on more chapters. Take care everyone.)


	9. The god effect

Gotham winters have always been cold. But this one particular has been awfully cold. The days have been short as much as it's been grey. It's been just under half a year since Bruce unofficially adopted Hannah, and then about two months from the point of him officially adopting her. And in all that time the only one that got close to connecting with Hannah was Barbura. Turning her into the hero that she wanted was a little harder. Isolation worked well for everyone. Hannah, whom is homeschooled, polite as she was silent. Only speaking when spoken to and only to burning questions. Only once did she act out, it was just her and Barbura outside. Hannah was playing with her birds for about all day. (She spent most of her time doing that when she was not doing her unassigned chores.) Barbura has brought up the batman and how he beats up clowns all day. That's when she started crying like a child. Her phobia of clowns concerned her, it was a serious block in her hero plan.

"Alfred, haven't you taken a psychology class in high school?"

"One class does not make me a professional doctor."

Barbura sighs as she looked at the luxuriously carpeted floor. "What make a teenager revert to a child at random intervals?"

Alfred stirs a little as he puts down his newspaper. "PTSD. I bet she just misses her dad and just wants to feel fathered again, just mother her, take her to a movie, take her shopping and she will mature up."

"Thanks Alfred, thanks a lot."

Meanwhile, at Dr. Crane's hideout. Whom is talking to a tape recorder.

"Okay, so, with the current influx of avian animals in our area, it appears that these birds are being controlled by some sort of entity. Birds are birds, and since they still have minds, they still have fear, and if they have fear, they have means of control. So if I spray birds with a specialized gas, they will lash out of other objects. But unfortunately, the bird of prey has nothing to fear. I call it the god effect. The farmers fear the knights. The knights fear the king. The king fears the empire. And the empire fears the god. But whom shall the god fear?"

(Thanks to all the epic reviewers, and sorry, she can not be invisible...)


	10. Motherly instinct

"Barbura? What's Hannah doing?"

"She's on the balcony with her birds, Bruce. She's been there all day."

"You don't seem concerned ."

"Should I be?"

"A little, the girl that you brought in is suspiciously quiet and polite."

"Must be because she's from the south? She said something about cornfields in her sleep last night."

"That would make sense, how else could she play with a whole hoard of birds without someone taking notice?"

"This only leaves the question on how she can control birds and who her father really was."

10 years, 5 months earlier.

"Daddy? Why can't I sleep in the house?"

"Quiet Hannah, go to bed."

Hannah quietly lays down on her pile of blankets. The barn was drafty at night, but her blankets that she pulled over her chest made it slightly more home- like. If she wasn't only four and a half, she would of known what her dad was doing in the attic of the barn. But of course, back then she didn't know what moonshine was.

10 years, 5 months, one day later.

"May I come in Hannah?"

"Yes ms. Gordon."

Barbura walks into Hannah's room, half expecting to be greeted by birds like before. But she was only greeted by her and her room. She sits on the corner of her bed, trying to call upon the motherly instinct that she didn't really own.

"How do you like your new home?"

"It's been really nice ma'am, everyone is really kind to me."

"I'm glad that you think so. I was thinking, maybe we could see a movie tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind." She breaks a smile, whom Barbura has shared. "Thank you so much."

"We'll leave in about a hour and a half." She pats her on her dark haired head. For a farm girl she looked very well kept. She had one of those pale freckled faces that required no makeup. Oh how she wished that her face was similar. She left the room.

Later when the movie time came, they drove to the movie house. They bought the popcorn witch Hannah was close to kissing Barbara's feet for the popcorn. Of course Barbura had no clue if this was proper mothering, but it felt kinda right. After the movie, they walked out to the parking lot.

"That was a very nice movie ms. Gordon. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, I -"

Barbura was interrupted by a club of vines to the back of the head. By the time she came to her bearings, all she could hear is: "Daddy! daddy! Help me daddy! Help me!" Before drifting back into a forced slumber.

(A little longer huh? Well, merry early Christmas. And you guys don't know how pumped I am to see all your reviews. That's my present. Take care everyone!)


	11. Joan

"Where's Ms. Gordon?"

"Shut up."

"Ow! Ow! Ivy! Your hurting me!"

"I swear, if these vines weren't poison to ingest I would stuff them in your mouth too."

That was about the only human (well, half human.) contact she had for the rest of the night. After harshly binding her wrists to some sort of poll, she left.

"..Joan." She whispered. "Joan."

Barbara only let her bring one bird, and of course the smallest is a little robin named Joan.

"Hannah? What's happening? Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine, I'm fine, these vines hurt, can you try to peck them or something?"

"Yeah, hold on." Joan flutters out of Hannah's coat. Landing on Hannah's forearm. Pecking the base of the vines. Almost instantly ivy came through the flower covered doorway. Controlling the vines, she's willows up the small bird, all the while Hannah is screaming and crying. But her pleading is just met with a green fist across the head.

"If I hear so much as a breath out of you, I'll stuff this bird into your windpipe."

Meanwhile, on top of Oliver's birdhouse.

"Something's wrong here. Neither Hannah or Barbura is back." Said Oliver.

" if something was wrong Joan would of told us... Right?" Chirped jack.

"I.. I think Joan is gone, I feel her spirit leaving ours."

Meanwhile, at the parking lot of the movie theater.

Barbara's eyes fluttered back open. Dried blood was being tasted at the corner of her mouth. "Damnit, Hannah.." She felt the back of her head. Leaves. Ivy. She stood up. Her hero ability left her in good recovery condition. Going to the nearest bat drop zone, (this one happening to be in a dumpster.) she put on her gear. She didn't have to tell Bruce she was going hero since the dumpster alerts the bat cave every time it is opened. Rushing to the park, she scrapes the edge of the tree with her spiked arms. "Common you overgrown weed, I'll cut down the whole damn forest if I have to."


	12. Innocence (kinda important author note)

Ivy couldn't tell what it was, but she hated her. Her innocence. Her kindness.

"Quit crying!" She shouted at her bound prisoner. The first order of business of course was to export her abilities. Walking into the front room of the abandoned house. The vines she used to bind Hannah were the same vines that made her seat. But then she felt a lurching pain in her chest. Someone was hurting her trees.

Batgirl kept on slashing every tree in sight in an attempt to summon ivy. Eventually a green hued figure creeped out of the darkness. Batgirl immediately let loose a capsule of specialized weed killer to maim ivy. The capsule did what it was designed to do. Kneeling down, and punching her harshly in the face, she begins the interrogation. "WHERE'S HANNAH?!" But unfortunately the capsule worked too well and ivy was in to much pain and agony to even hear batgirl. She would have to improvise.

"Joan?"... "Joan?" But only the dark unwelcoming silence responded. This was the longest time in years that she's been without a single bird. Of course at times like these she missed her dad. But now she really just missed Barbura. And the pain that came from the vines didn't make her feel any better. Suddenly she heard a thump at the door. She hoped for Barbura , but she expected ivy. What she saw was a simply dressed man with blue eyes and dark hair. Then a pair of glasses to finish off the smart look. "Ms. Crowe?"

"Wake up you green skinned weed."

"Awhhha hahnn" ivy muttered, as she rolls her head to the side.

"Where the hell is Hannah?!" Being frustrated by the mumbling, she hits ivy across the head, sending her back to sleep. "Damnit!" She yelled. Standing up, she handcuffs ivy to a park bench then she starts walking aimlessly around town, looking for astray vines. "Where are you Hannah?"

(Holy heck, 100 views in one day. I am an ARTIST! That you to the people who read this far. And for the people who didn't, please read a little more... Oh and by the way, that one nice lady who has been reviewing me is a awesome person in general. And the other guys reviewing are pretty cool to... So thanks guys. Now what should happen next? I'm stuck.)


	13. A goose chase

It wasn't too easy to find a abandoned building with plant growth, but by pure luck Barbura found a house with vines all over it. Busting down the door, she found nothing but a few robin feathers at the corner of the back room. This part really came close to panicking her. Someone has kidnapped Hannah again. Too many people know about Hannah. Harley, ivy, and now this guy. After all this is over, Hannah is most likely going to either have to leave town or become her own hero. That is if she doesn't become a villain first.

Oliver, Jack and the other birds were combing the whole city in search of their human master. Jack, who was combing over the residential district, saw a quick streak of purple. Recognizing it as bat girl, he calls the other birds and swoops down to meet her. Eventually the birds all were looking at Bat girl. But she knew what they were thinking. "Okay, everyone split up, and listen for Hannah, then when you find her, call the other birds and I will follow."

Crane mastered in the human mind. The child or the teenager mind was slightly unknown to him. But only slightly. She brought Hannah into his lair. The experiments that he had planned would most likely tear apart her mind, but with a little luck he'll find out how she is able to do what she does.

"Ms. Crowe, I am Dr. Crane. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise doctor. Thank you for rescuing me, but can I please go back home?"

"Yes, yes, but first, would you like to see my mask?"

She wasn't very happy. She never really is happy without him. She sat on the crappy prison bed looking into her crude drawing of the joker on the wall. "By now I bet he's halfway across Gotham." She says, trying her best to reassure herself. Eventually she would break out and tell joker all about the girl who can control birds. She wanted her dead. She wanted all her stupid birds dead.


	14. Through the window

"That's not how it went..."

"Of course it is! You just have to keep the flame on that rod right there."

"You sure? I remembering it different."

"Daddy?"

Hannah's dad put down his tools to meet Hannah who was sitting on a bale of hay in the barn.

"Yes Hannah?"

"Why can't I go to school?"

"Because Hannah, you have yourself a gift, and now a days if you show your gift to anyone first thing they will do is make it evil."

Nine years later:

Her reaction to the fear gas was surely different from the standard shaking and screaming. What Hannah did was just crouch down into a ball, she stayed like that for a solid ten minuets before suddenly springing up and diving out the window. Then a giant swarm of birds wrapped her in a tight cocoon. The birds then lifted her to the top of a nearby bank. She stayed there for about three hours before batgirl spotted her there due to the influx of the birds. By then the birds have just made a protective circle around Hannah. She climbed up to see her. Not really knowing what to say, she just sat by Hannah and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why do they want to use me for evil?"

"What do you mean?"

"They use me for my birds. They use them for evil."

"That's why... You need to join me and batman in being Heroes."


	15. Thunderbird

It was a few years ever since crane got a hold of Hannah. Since then she has made a recovery, and now she has expressed a desire to join the Heroes that protect Gotham.

Bruce knocks on the door to the underground lab operated by fox. About a minute or two later he answers the door.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, I have Hannah's gear."

"Brilliant, walk me through it." Fox walks over to a corner of a room, to hold up a suit made of some kind of flexible metal and some kind of arrangement of black feathers. "The suit itself is made of carbon infused with flexible rubber, allowing a free range of movement while protecting her from midrange gunfire. " he holds up a helmet that seems like a raven's head, also covered in strangely natural looking black feathers. "The eye holes can close to go into thermal imaging mode."

"What are the feathers made of?"

"I'm glad you asked, they are made of a special fabric, similar to the wings of your suit. She can put electric current through the feathers and she can glide just like you."

He looks down to the waist part of the suit. "Why do some of the feathers have purple spines?"

"Sleeping agent. Give it a throw." Bruce picks off a purple spined feather, finding it to be heavier, he throws it like a dart at the wall.

"Impressive. What else?"

"You see the ones with white spines? Pick one up with both hands."

He does so when Lucas twists the end of it, then several white strands quickly wrap around his wrists.

"Very nice, how do I get out?"

"You have to cut the strands. They are made of a mixture of wax and temporary super glue. I made these ropes for the military police a few years back. I call it a binding rod. But the army didn't want to pay two hundred dollars to subdue one suspect." He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the strands.

"About the design, why did you make it look so natural?"

"The same reason you dress up as a bat. To scare and frighten."

"It reminds me of a hawk."

"Or a giant raven."

"A thunderbird."


	16. Training day

"Now Hannah, this suit is what will make you one of us." Barbura says while holding up the black feathered suit. "Put it on and I'll show you the ins and outs." With some difficulty she gets her suit on. Then the helmet, which fit her head so well like she was an actual walking bird. Barbura then steps in front of Hannah. "Okay, Hannah, this suit is pretty complicated if you don't know how it works. Let's start with the special feathers. Pick out a purple one and try to throw it at that wooden target." She had to look around her waist for awhile before finding the purple spined feather. Throwing it just like a dart, it sticks the target below the three point mark. "Not bad, now try it with a little more force." Picking a new feather, which she discovered are in a neat row in her right side, and the strange white ones on the left. She throws it again and it sticks the wooden target just below the nine point ring. "Very good. With a little practice you could stick a bull's eye each and every time. Those are sleep darts, you can throw them or just stick them in the suspect, the darts should do their thing within fifteen or thirty seconds. Now the white feathers are binding rods. You put them in the hands of the suspect, then twist the knob at the end of the quill."

Over the next four months, the lessons then went to how to take hits, how to do basic combat, how to use her thermal imaging, then finally how to glide, and use the birds to make her fly. Looking back to Hannah who was practicing with her feather darts, she noticed how much of a oversized bird she looked like. "Have you thought if a name yet?"

"I was thinking, the thunderbird."

"That sounds good. It has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks, I can't wait to use this suit."

"I think you're just about ready to use it. There's a little pocket of joker's men over there by the docks. We'll go tonight. It's going to be just you, and I'll come in if you're in trouble. "


	17. Not bad at all

"Okay, go ahead when you're ready Hannah." She had only a slight hint of hesitation. Turning on the thermal vision, she scans over the building. The vision only went to the outside of the building. Only three outside. May be more inside. Jumping of her perch, she activates her wings, enabling a smooth and quiet glide to the first criminal she saw. With a woosh and a quick thump, the goon was knocked out cold on the concrete. Looking around, she determined the two others payed no notice. Activating a binding rod, she silently makes her way to the other two, throwing two sleep darts, the one she threw with her right hand stuck him in the belly, while the one from the left hand stuck the other goon in the right thigh. Soon they both fell on the ground in front of her. Calling in a small swarm of birds, they form a tight form which settles In front of the metal door to the building. Hannah opens the door as the birds rush in, quickly knocking the other three clowns on the ground, while Hannah quietly watches from the open doorway. Casually putting binding rods on the goons, she walks back outside to be greeted by her mentor.

"Not to bad. Not bad at all."


End file.
